Joe's Secret
by Yolei Izumi
Summary: Takes place in season one. Joe and Mimi have been seperated from the group and Joe begins to think about the way he feels about Mimi.


Yolei Izumi: Hi! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Yolei Izumi, the author of this that you are about to read. This is a short fanfic from season one about Joe's thoughts while he is separated with Mimi. But, since this is a fanfic, I really need a disclaimer, or else I smell a copyright infringement…so… Hawkmon? Tentomon? Will you do the honors?

:: Hawkmon flies in with a flourish, followed closely by Tentomon::

Hawkmon: Of course, Yolei. Tentomon?

Tentomon: This story was written for fun, not for profit.

Hawkmon: The author, Yolei Izumi, does not own Digimon or any of its characters. Digimon belongs to Saban.

Tentomon: So don't sue her you big mean lawyers! Get a hobby! Something other than suing poor innocent girls for having a creative urge to write!!

Yolei Izumi: Uh… Tentomon?

Tentomon: Writing is an artform, not a crime! It's just wrong to—

Hawkmon: ::covers Tentomon's mouth with his wing:: That's quite enough dear friend. I believe they get the general idea.

Yolei Izumi: *sweatdrops* Ah…. Yes… Um, let's move on to the fanfic.

__________________ 

"Joe's Secret"

The digidestined were lost…

Again.

And they were all separated.

Again.

Joe sighed as he trudged along, Gommamon by his side. He glanced at Mimi, who was walking with them. Joe couldn't believe he was stuck alone with her. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it was quite the opposite. He'd begun to find himself rather attracted to her. He was just havinga bit of trouble handling this feeling. He quietly watched Mimi's hips as she walked they were hypnotic.

"My, it's hot," Mimi sighed.

Joe looked up,"Huh?"

Mimi looked back, sliding off her hat," I said, it's hot."

"Oh," Joe said,"Yeah…it is pretty hot."

"Maybe we should start looking for someplace to stay tonight,"Gommamon offered.

"Yeah," Palmon agreed,"I'm tired. Even my petals hurt."

"There's a really big temple over there," Mimi smiled as she pointed through some trees and bushes. "Oh, it'll feel so good to rest for a little while!"

Joe nodded in agreement," Yeah, I guess we could camp out there."

He followed Mimi as the four made their way towards the temple. Joe's eyes trailed back to Mimi's hips. He was entrapped by the way they moved, like a pendulum. There was something about the way that pink dress fell on her curves, and something about how her hair fell against her face. He couldn't pull his gaze from it.

"Joe?"

Joe's eyes popped open," Huh? What?"

"Joe? Is something wrong?" Gommamon asked.

"Oh, uh, no. I… I was just thinking," Joe replied.

"What about?"

Joe shook his head,"Nohting. Nothing, really."

Gommamon could tell that prodding into the subject was definitely not welcome, so he decided to simply drop the subject. 

The four finally made it to the temple and were able to rest for a while.

"Ahhh…." Mimi sighed," It feels great to sit sown again. I can't wait to get a good n9ight's sleep."

Joe nodded. He was tired too, and it was getting dark. Gommamon and Palmon were already asleep in the corner. Joe laid out a sleeping bag for Mimi and then one for himself. He sat on his and opened his medical bag, pretending to sort and go through the supplies. He silently observed her every move as she folded her gloves and put them in her hat. Joe sighed. He didn't want to like Mimi, he just did. Mimi wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, but she was really sweet, and awful pretty.

"Goodnight, Joe."

Joe looked up from his medical bag. Mimi was already in her sleeping bag.

"Goodnight, Mimi," Joe smiled. Softly, he closed his bag and crawled into his sleeping bag. He needed some sleep, too.

"Joe, you simply must see this sunrise," Mimi insisted, pulling him out of the temple.

The sun was rising over the water, dying the sky shades of red, orange, yellow and a rich pink.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Mimi beamed.

"Gorgeous," Joe replied, turning back to Mimi. He loved the way her eyes lit up when she smiled.

"Gorgeous," he repeated," But not nearly as gorgeous as you."

Mimi turned to him and giggled,"Thanks, Joe."

Joe reached out and gently touched a strand of her hair.

"Joe?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, Mimi?" Joe replied.

"Joe?" Mimi repeated.

"What is it?" Joe asked again, a little confused.

Mimi only continued to repeat his name.

Suddenly Joe woke up, only to find Mimi standing over him.

"Joe? Are you up now?" Mimi asked.

Joe sat up," Yeah…yeah. I'm awake."

"Its morning. Shouldn't we get ready to go look for the others?"

Joe looked around. Gommamon and Palmon were awake, and everything had been packed up, except for his sleeping bag.

"Yes, I guess we should," he replied, rolling up the bag and putting it away. "Let's go."

Joe, Mimi, and the Digimon trekked away from the abandoned temple. Mimi happened to glance out over the water and smiled.

"Oh, what a beautiful sunrise!"

Joe just stared at the ground, casually glancing out at the water,"Yeah….nice."

________ 

Well, there it is. Please review. But please, no flames. If there was something you didn't like, tell me calmly and in a constructive and civilized manner, not by yelling at me over it. Thanks!!

Yolei Izumi


End file.
